May I
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Eu amo você. Eu sempre amei.


**May I**

_**(Teddy POV)**_

**11 de Outubro de 2033, 21h03**

Eu fecho ambas as fechaduras abaixo da janela e fecho as cortinas. Me jogo na cama, afrouxo a gravata e fecho os olhos. O paletó que a pouco usava já está esquecido em algum lugar no chão.

E então, deixo-me levar pelas memórias. _Como sempre._

**28 de Janeiro de 2008, 9h04**

_- Padrinho? – pergunto, olhando para o embrulho cor-de-rosa no colo da Tia Ginny. _

_- Sim, Teddy?_

_- Por que ela tá me olhando assim? _

_- Assim como?_

_- Assim, ó, ela não para de olhar pra mim! _

_Olho para Harry, intrigado. Ele está com a testa franzida, olhando para a pequena Lily. Fecho os olhos e concentro-me em mudar a cor do meu cabelo. Passo do azul ao amarelo, mas o cabelo ruivo de Lily era mais bonito que qualquer outro. _

_Abro os olhos e me surpreendo. Lily está sorrindo. E ela sorri para mim. _

_- Ela gosta de você, Teddy. – Tia Ginny fala, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. _

**13 de Junho de 2012, 16h35 **

_Eu estou sentado nos degraus da casa dos Potters obervando a rua. Há pouco tempo, James e Albus haviam saído pedalando suas bicicletas feito loucos pela rua e Lily os havia seguido. _

_Eu ainda os esperava quando eles voltaram ofegantes, discutindo quem chegara primeiro. _

_- Onde está Lily? – pergunto, olhando a rua tentando achá-la. _

_- Sei lá. – James fala, empurrando a bicicleta para dentro. – Ela foi com a gente?_

_- Não. – responde Albus e os dois desaparecem pela garagem. _

_Espero mais uns minutos, e então resolvo procurá-la. Sigo na direção que eles foram a passos largos, sempre olhando para os lados quando a vejo. Um pontinho ruivo encolhido na calçada. O cabelo espalhado pelo chão, as pernas juntas ao peito e o rosto molhado. _

_Corro até onde ela está e me ajoelho ao seu lado. _

_- Lily? – chamo. _

_- T-ted-dy? – ela soluça, direcionando o olhar para mim. _

_Ela não se mexe. O braço esquerdo está segurando o direito, enquanto o mesmo está dobrado em um ângulo estranho. _

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- E-eu me a-assus-t-tei e c-caí. _

_Estendo minha mão e toco em seu braço. Ela geme baixinho. _

_- D-dói. _

_- Eu vou chamar o padrinho. – falo, começando a me levantar._

_- Não! – ela diz, um pouco mais alto. – F-fica aqui-i, Ted-dy. _

_- Mas Lily, você se machucou!_

_Ele respira fundo e se mexe um pouquinho._

_- Acho que dá pra andar... – Lily fala, com as lágrimas parando de cair de seus olhos. _

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Uhum, só me ajuda. _

_Assinto e passo meu braço por trás da suas costas, levantando-a lentamente. Lily está com os olhos vermelhos, mas ansiosos, temendo a hora que a dor aumentaria, provavelmente. Assim que ela se senta, ajudo-a a ficar de pé. Novamente, ela respira fundo e, ainda segurando o braço, ela dá um passo._

_- Tudo bem? – pergunto, ainda segurando-a pela cintura. _

_Lily assente e começa a caminhar, lentamente. Não passou muito tempo, e nem havíamos andando muito, quando vejo meu padrinho correndo até onde estamos._

_- Lily! – ele exclama. – O que aconteceu, meu anjo?_

_- Eu caí, pai, e machuquei meu braço, ó. – ela diz e aponta o braço com a cabeça. – Tá doendo, pai. _

_Harry estende as mãos para ela e Lily recua, apertando o braço contra a barriga. _

_- Calma. – ele diz e examina o braço dela em seguida. – Vamos, eu vou te carregar até em casa. _

_Ele a pega nos braços e Lily aconchega-se. _

_- Teddy, você pega a bicicleta, por favor? _

**25 de Dezembro de 2019, 00h06**

_- Feliz Natal, Lily! – falo, entregando-lhe uma caixinha._

_- Ah! O que é? – ela pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando. _

_- Abra. _

_Ela desfaz a fita dourada e abre a caixa. _

_- Teddy! – ela exclama. – É lindo! _

_Sorrio e pego a pulseira. Lily estende o braço e eu prendo a pulseira dourada em seu punho com o pingente de coração virado para cima. _

_- Agora, aonde quer que eu esteja você vai estar comigo, não vai, Teddy? – ela pergunta, sorrindo inocentemente. _

_- Sim, Lily. – respondo. – Eu sempre vou estar com você. _

**19 de Maio de 2023, 13h50**

_É um lindo sábado de primavera, está um pouco frio, mas o Sol esquenta o suficiente para eu não me importar. Eu estou em frente ao Three Broomsticks esperando por Lily, quando um vulto vem correndo em minha direção e me agarra pelo pescoço. Pelo cheiro floral que invade meu nariz e pelo cabelo muito vermelho que tampa parte de minha visão sei que é Lily. _

_- Teddy! – ela cantarola, enquanto me abraça. – Eu senti tanto falta sua! _

_- Oi, Lily! – falo. – Também senti a sua..._

_Ela se solta o abraço e me fuzila com o olhar._

_- Por que você não me contou?_

_- Não contei o que? _

_- Que você e Victoire estão namorando!_

_- Ah, isso. _

_- É, "isso". – ela debochou. – Eu soube por Albus, que soube pelo papai, que soube pelo tio Bill. Você estava tentando esconder, Sr. Lupin? _

_- Claro que não, Lily, eu só... me esqueci de falar. _

_- Posso fingir que acredito só para não estragar a nossa tarde? – ela pergunta, balançando a cabeça._

_- Deve. – falo e sorrio para ela tentando amenizar a minha situação. _

_- Certo, vamos? – ela pergunta, indicando o pub com a cabeça. _

_Assinto e nós entramos. _

_A verdade? Sim, eu e Victoire estamos namorando. Por que eu não contei? Por que doeria ver que Lily não se importa. _

**27 de Julho de 2025, 20h34**

_Lily está linda. Absoluta e totalmente maravilhosa em seu vestido de formatura. Eu a olha discretamente, fingindo estar observando-a como devia, como o afilhado de seu pai, e não como eu a olho. _

_Eu a desejo. Desejo de uma maneira incontrolável, que até chega a ser indecente. Ela é Lily Luna, a filha do meu padrinho, quase minha irmã, é a menina que eu vi crescer, que eu ajudei e que, de alguma forma, me apaixonei. _

_Balanço a cabeça e Victoire me olha, interrogando-me com o olhar. Eu sorrio para ela, Victoire corresponde e volta a atenção para onde os formandos estão. _

_- Ela está linda, não está? – Victoire me pergunta e eu acompanho seu olhar até onde Lily está. _

_Forço um sorriso e respondo: - Ela _é_ linda. _

_- É, você tem razão. _

_A festa passa. Harry dança com Lily, seguido por James e então por Albus, e é nessa hora que Victoire praticamente me arrasta para onde as pessoas estão dançando. _

_- Por favor, Ted. – ela pede, fazendo biquinho com os lábios. _

_Assinto e deixo-me levar. Dançamos por um tempo, até Hugo vir pedir para dançar com Victoire, e então Lily me aborda. _

_- Só falta você, Teddy. – ela diz, sorrindo._

_Retribuo o sorriso e seguro sua pequena cintura, começando a conduzi-la pelo salão. _

_Lily está sorrindo. E ela sorri para mim. _

**16 de Julho de 2026, 00h00 **

_Meus olhos estão fechados. Minhas mãos passavam livremente por suas costas nuas, enquanto ela sussurra meu nome em meu ouvido, puxa meu cabelo de leve e prensa seu corpo contra o meu. Trilho um caminho de beijos de seu pescoço até seus lábios, e sorrio ao vê-la se arrepiar. _

_- Eu te amo. – ela murmura, e eu abro os olhos. _

_É Victoire que está olhando para mim, não Lily._

_E eu me mantenho em silêncio. Como sempre. _

**08 de Setembro de 2029, 19h40 **

_Lily gira incontáveis e incansáveis vezes. O cabelo ruivo acompanhando-a num movimento único e gracioso e um sorriso contagioso no rosto._

_Eu a observo da janela do meu quarto e é encantador o modo como ela se movimenta, ou como ela ri quando se sente tonta o suficiente para desabar no chão. _

_Ela deita-se no chão, sorrindo, e passa a observar o céu que começa a tingir-se de laranja e vermelho. É o momento perfeito para ir falar com ela. Sim. Levanto-me e ando pelo quarto até a porta, desço as escadas e em pouco tempo já estou parado à porta do jardim da cada dos Potters. Mas é tarde. _

_Daniel aproxima-se dela em passos largos, segurando um belo buquê de lírios vermelhos, e quando chega, ajoelha-se ao seu lado e lhe entrega dizendo algo. Lily sorri e aceita as flores, as cheira e coloca-as de lado. Inclina-se na direção dele e o beija. Ele coloca a mão na sua nuca e a puxa para perto. _

_Sinto uma mão pousar em meu ombro e me viro. _

_- Eu estava procurando por você. – Harry, meu padrinho, diz. – Ginny disse que você estava no quarto._

_- Eu desci faz pouco tempo. – respondo, forçando um sorriso._

_- Está tudo bem? – ele pergunta, e seus olhos desviam rapidamente para meus cabelos. _

_Merda. Concentro-me um pouco e sinto os fios mudando de cor lentamente. _

_- Está tudo bem, só estava pensando..._

_- Certo... – ele sorri mais uma vez, e se afasta. _

_Olho novamente para o jardim e vejo Daniel e Lily assistindo ao por do Sol, com as mãos juntas. _

**11 de Outubro de 2033, 17h04**

_O vestido branco de Lily desliza pelo chão com delicadeza, como tudo na festa de casamento. Tudo ocorre delicadamente, assim como Lily. _

_Victoire está ao meu lado, ela segura minha mão e sorri para mim. A aliança dourada em seu dedo reflete os últimos raios de sol, e eu comprimo os lábios. _

_Vinte e cinco anos haviam se passado desde o nascimento de Lily. E desses anos, há dez eu a amo de um jeito que não deveria. Mas não se pode mandar no coração, certo? E eu não vou faze nada a respeito, pois sei que Lily não retribui esse sentimento. Sei que ela me ama como um irmão, e isso é o suficiente. Porque eu sei que ela está apaixonada e, mais importante, ela está feliz com Daniel. E isso é suficiente. _

**21h40**

Abro os olhos e encontro Victoire olhando para mim com o cenho franzido.

- O que foi? – pergunto.

- Você está estranho, Ted. – ela responde, e senta na ponta da cama.

- Impressão sua.

- Não, não é. – contradiz. – O que está te incomodando?

- Nada.

Ela comprime os lábios e respira fundo.

- Certo, vamos começar de novo. – diz. – É por causa da Lily, que você está assim?

_Sim, é por causa da Lily. Sempre é por causa da Lily,_ penso, mas não respondo nada.

- Você está triste por ela ter crescido? – continua.

_Não. _

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você, ela é como sua irmã, não é?

Victoire continua a falar, estendendo o monólogo até quando é possível, mas eu não me importo. Sento-me na cama e começo a colocar o sapato novamente. Arrumo a gravata e reponho o paletó.

- _Eu estou falando com você, Ted!_ – exclama Victoire. – Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que sempre me deixa falando com as paredes quando tudo o que eu quero é que você não tenha que guardar os seus sentimentos para você? Por que é tão difícil demonstrar que se importa?

Eu me viro para olhá-la. Lágrimas caem de seus olhos e meu coração se aperta. Aproximo-me dela e beijo sua testa, carinhosamente.

- Me desculpe. – peço, e viro de costas.

Passo pelos cômodos da casa rapidamente até sair de casa e aparatar.

**13 de Outubro de 2033, 10h12 **

_Onde você está?_

_Estamos todos preocupados com você. _

_Harry. _

**19 de Outubro de 2033, 16h36**

- Onde você estava? – pergunta Ginny assim que abre a porta.

- Fugindo dos problemas. – respondo, inexpressivo. – Posso ficar aqui por um tempo?

Ela me deixa passar e fecha a porta. Pela hora, Harry deve estar no Ministério, então não há ninguém em casa.

- Claro, Teddy, mas e Victoire?

- Eu não quero vê-la, não agora.

- Vocês brigaram?

Assinto e sento-me no sofá. Ginny senta ao meu lado e passa a mão no meu cabelo.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

- Não. – falo e olho-a. – Me desculpe.

Ela sorri e me abraça, carinhosamente.

- Te desculpar pelo o que, querido?

_Por amar a sua filha, _penso, mas não digo nada.

Eu nunca digo.

**30 de Novembro de 2033, 14h27**

- Divórcio? – repete Harry, após eu lhe contar que eu e Victoire havíamos nos divorciado no dia anterior. - Assim, de repente?

- Não estava funcionando. – respondo simplesmente, e olho para o chão.

- Há algo errado, Ted?

- Não. – minto.

**24 de Dezembro de 2033, 00h02**

- Eu te amo. – digo.

Lily sorri e me dá um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu também te amo, Teddy, e feliz Natal!

Sorrio de volta, não com tanta de sua felicidade, é claro.

Como eu pude pensar que isso funcionaria?

**03 de Janeiro de 2034, 20h20**

Os trouxas acreditam que ver as horas iguais significa que alguém que você ama está pensando em você.

Mas _ela_ não está. É, claro que não está.

**17 de Fevereiro de 2035, 15h19**

- Ted, cara, por que você anda agindo assim? – pergunta James, sentado em uma cadeira em frente a minha, no Leaky Cauldron.

- Agindo como?

- Depois que você se separou da Victoire, você anda muito estranho.

- Obrigado. –ironizo.

James revira os olhos e dá um gole em sua Butterbeer.

- Você entendeu o que eu disse. – fala. – O que aconteceu, de verdade? Entre você e Vic, digo.

- Não estava dando certo. – repeti as palavras que disse a Harry.

- Isso é óbvio.

- Não quero falar sobre is...

- Você se apaixonou por outra. – ele me interrompe.

Arregalo os olhos.

- Não, é claro que não. – balanço a cabeça, negando.

James ri.

- Certo, eu acredito...

- Você me mataria se eu dissesse a verdade. – murmurei olhando para o meu copo.

James franze o cenho.

- Espero que Emily não esteja envolvida nisso... – começa.

- Ela não está. – digo.

- Ótimo, se ela não está não há motivos para eu te matar, Ted.

Respiro fundo.

Conto? Não. Ele sempre fora o mais possessivo para com Lily.

Porém sempre fora um de meus melhores amigos, quase meu irmão.

E agora?

Conto?

- Lily. – falo.

- O que tem ela?

- Eu me apaixonei por Lily.

**18 de Fevereiro de 2035, 19h29**

James não tivera uma reação muito boa, mas também não quis me bater ou algo parecido. Ficou furioso, claro. Disse que era um absurdo, que eu não tinha direito...

Mas se acalmou depois de um tempo e eu pude lhe explicar a história toda. No final, ele viu que eu poderia ter feito tudo, menos desejado ter me apaixonado por ela.

E então, ele disse que eu deveria escolher.

Entre seguir em frente e tentar esquecê-la ou tomar coragem e contar a ela.

Nenhuma das duas opções me parecem boas.

Desejo que meu pai estivesse aqui para me aconselhar.

**20 de Fevereiro de 2035, 22h18**

Marrom.

É tudo tão marrom.

Meu cabelo, meus olhos, minha vida.

Não.

Minha vida está mais para o preto.

Tudo envolto por uma grande massa preta que lentamente está sugando tudo que um dia já foi bom em minha vida para lugar nenhum.

_Depressivo. _

**21 de Abril de 2035, 13h17**

Há duas cartas de Lily abertas sobre a mesa.

Na primeira está escrito:

"_Você está me evitando a meses, Ted._

_O que aconteceu?_

_Lily_"

E na segunda:

"_Estou preocupada com você. _

_Podemos conversar? _

_Lily._"

Ela me diz o lugar onde devo encontrá-la.

Eu não tenho nada a perder, então aparato e a espero.

Lily aparece ao meu lado, de repente, e se senta.

Estamos em uma praça trouxa. Depois de um tempo, reconheço ser o lugar onde íamos as vezes quando menores.

- Aqui continua lindo. – ela diz, olhando para frente.

Não respondo.

- Você responde uma pergunta? – pergunta e vira o rosto, fixando os olhos castanhos em mim.

Assinto.

- Por que está me evitando?

- É complicado...

- Explique.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não posso. – passo a mão nos cabelos. – É _errado_, Lily.

- Não é, Teddy.

- Como você _sabe_?

- Uma garota sabe dessas coisas, Teddy.

- Aposto que não estamos falando da mesma co...

- Você é apaixonado por mim. – ela me interrompe.

Arregalo os olhos.

- Desde quando você sabe?

- Faz um tempo.

- Quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei direito, eu sempre percebi que você me olhava diferente, Teddy.

- Então, por que se casou com outro?

Lily respira fundo, fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça.

- Eu amo você, Teddy. – diz. – Eu sempre amei, você sempre foi meu herói, meu primeiro amor.

Não respondo, então ela continua.

- E eu sinto muito. Queria poder ter lhe dito antes, eu não deveria ter guardado isso por tanto tempo...

Eu balanço a cabeça. Meus olhos marejam e eu tento afastar as lágrimas.

- Me desculpe.

Ainda olhando para baixo, evitando o contato visual, falo:

- Não se desculpe, Lily. Você não tem culpa de nada, só... só esqueça que isso aconteceu, sim?

- Não, Teddy. – Lily segura minha mão, eu me afasto.

- E-eu... – começo, mas balanço a cabeça novamente e levanto.

Lily me chama e tenta me impedir de me afastar, mas eu não paro. Eu continuo a andar e quando estou longe e o suficiente e fora de vista para os trouxas, aparato de volta para casa.

**19h26**

Estou sentando no sofá da minha casa. Me mudei a pouco tempo, não é uma casa enorme, com a de Harry, muito menos arrumada do que a de Victoire, mas é exatamente como eu queria. E apesar de até agora só ter passado por maus momentos aqui, estou apreciando a estadia. É.

Certo, estou apenas me distraindo.

Lily me ama.

Lily me ama.

A conversa com Lily não sai da minha cabeça. Não adianta, eu posso tentar me distrair com tudo, mas as palavras dela continuam ecoando em minha mente. As boas e as ruins. Mas...

Lily ama Daniel.

E isso não torna tudo mais fácil e feliz novamente.

De repente, ouço uma batida na porta seguida de uma voz:

- Teddy? – chama-me.

Abro a porta e me deparo com ela. Linda como sempre, mas abatida. Quase... _triste_.

- Lily. – digo e deixo-a entrar.

- Teddy, me desculpa! – ela fala e joga os braços em volta do meu pescoço, abraçando-me. – Eu não devia ter feito tudo isso...! Ah, como eu sou idiota!

- Do que você está falando? – pergunto, afastando-me dela, para olhar seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Teddy. – Lily diz, sorrindo. - Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

Por mais que eu queria acreditar nisso, a parte racional do meu cérebro me impede de ficar feliz com isso.

- Mas, e Daniel? – pergunto.

- Eu não o amo tanto quando amo você. – responde. – Eu me casei com ele porque sempre foi um bom amigo, uma boa companhia e eu sempre pensei que nunca teria uma chance com você.

Sorri e senti que meus cabelos mudavam de cor.

Havia me esquecido da sensação. É estranho, é como se o seu coro cabeludo estivesse formigando.

- Eu te amo. – falo.

Havia me esquecido como era _estar feliz_. É bom.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Lily aproxima-se e acaba com a distância entre nós.

Nossos lábios se aproximam com uma espécie de temor. Tenho medo de machucá-la. Lily parece frágil demais. Mas no momento em que finalmente eles se tocam, eu sinto – por mais clichê que seja – que foram feitos um para o outro. O beijo é perfeito. É inebriante. Diferente de todos os outros.

É especial.

Sim, ainda temos muito que resolver. Muitos obstáculos para ultrapassar, mas, sinceramente, neste momento... Eu realmente não me importo com nada a não ser Lily. Tudo é Lily e se resume a unicamente ela.

O resto? Fica pra depois.

É, boa ideia.

"_Deixe-me segurar você_

_Quando você cair no sono,_

_Quando o mundo estiver se fechado_

_E você não puder respirar_

_Deixe-me amar você_

_Deixe-me ser seu escudo_

_Quando ninguém puder ser encontrado_

_Deixe-me deitar você."_

* * *

><p><em>Decido essa fic para Lola Potter Weasley, de novo. Pois é, mas ela merece. <em>

_Música 'May I' do Trading Yesterday. _

_Algumas datas devem estar erradas, mas ignorem, por favor. _

_Lys xx_


End file.
